divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Primordial Cave
The Primordial Cave is located behind the large waterfall by the Grand Knight statue in the Orobas Fjords (see map below) and is part of the main questline Hall of Echoes Bound. __TOC__ Upon entering, follow the path and descend using the elevator. Continue to follow the path until you reach a room with exits to the south and west. To the south you will find a small room with 15 chickens. This room contains a Dragon Skill Book on a desk, along with a Chicken Rune which comes in handy for the High Hall quest The Runes of Wrath. To the west, in a larger area you will find three dragon head statues, each of which requires seeds fed to it to let you pass. Talking to them gives you the quest Reaping the Seeds and three sub-quests (one for each statue). The book found near the dead priest, Ancient Parchment, briefly discusses the origin of the statues. After completing that quest, return and they will let you pass. You find a large room with dividing walls and small statue heads spitting fireballs. Pressure plates traps in this area also release poison. If you are feeling brave and/or suicidal, explore the room to find a Dragon Skill Book and four chests containing random loot (see map below). Otherwise, upon entering the room head left, then north, to a small chest containing the lever handle you need to remove a magical barrier. After acquiring the lever the statue heads start spitting fireballs more rapidly and the difficulty of traversing the room unscathed increases. At the north side of the room, where most of the fireballs don't reach, you will see a broken lever. Stand on the north side of the broken lever to avoid being hit by the fireballs, interact with it once to fix it, and then use it to disable the magical barrier ahead. Take the south passage to the end, and take the key on an elevated wooden ledge. It opens the chest not far north of the campfire, which contains Scorpion Gauntlets from the Scorpion armor set, along with other loot. Also nearby, before reaching the Patriarch, are two Malachite Ore veins that you can mine and hopefully get a Malachite Gem or two. The veins may be difficult to find, the one in the east is in a recessed part of the cave wall, near a pillar. The one in the west is just before the wooden platforms leading into the grand chamber, on the wall behind a wagon. When ready, approach the end of the wooden platform ahead and you'll automatically begin a conversation with Patriarch, finding out where the entrance to The Hall of Echoes is and completing the X Marks the Spot sub-quest of Hall of Echoes Bound. You may want to mindread the dragon - you barely understand a mere fragment of the mighty dragon's mind, but receive 3 Dragon Skill points nonetheless. Speaking to the Patriarch rewards the "Dragon Ho!" achievement. Afterwards, as you begin to leave, Damian appears. After mentioning that he has overheard the location of the Hall of Echoes, he leaves you to be disposed of by four level 24 Black Ring Captains. You can slaughter them, then proceed to exit the cave and continue on your way, or use the Dragon Stone to bypass the fight after Damian leaves. Enemies *Black Ring *Dragon Elves *Skeletons Loot *Ancient Parchment (book) *Chicken Rune (quest item) *Dragon Skill Book (×2) *Malachite Ore Veins (×2 - may contain one or more Malachite Gems) *Scorpion Gauntlets Quests *Reaping the Seeds *The Runes of Wrath *X Marks the Spot (part of Hall of Echoes Bound) Maps Location of the Primordial Cave: Map of the Primordial Cave: Category:Locations Category:Locations Orobas Fjords